chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Dangan Ronpa Saigo
Okay, this is the RP, guys. This is it. Ok. Check the bloge for who's who. Location Jabberwock Rules By editing this RP, you agree to... *Not forge or 'rig' votes when they appear. *Use Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki often to see for updates. *Not change the course of the RP or cheat. Killing will be planned with the owner of the victim, owner of the murderer and the game master (Sonicstar3000) Prologue Opening "This isn't what I expected..." "Not at all." ... "Let me start off by introducing myself. My name is Hajime Hinata. I am a new student at Hope's Peak Academy." ♪''' Beautiful Days'' "I've always adored Hope's Peak. An elite school for students in the highest caliber of their talents and groups." "I signed up for a reserve course, and I'm in. This is my first day of the illustrious Hope's Peak." "This is where you are guaranteed success in life, one hundred percent. ...This is where future lies. Taking a deep breath, and gulping, I close my eyes shut tighter than a venus fly trap, and take my first step, opening my eyes in the gates of the school..." ''♪ Music halts'' ... ... "This wasn't what I expected, everything began to spiral, and swirl, and it felt like I was moving in angles that were impossible..." ..! "I hit the floor." First day of Hope's Peak Academy Hinata woke up in a strange corridor. It wasn't natural... It definitely wasn't a real corridor, "What the..." ... 'I should walk through that door' -- "Wait a minute! When did I decide to do this?" Hinata's body was already moving... Each leg moving on it's own, his hand started having jitters, it was reaching through the door when it flung open, he certainly was not doing this himself. A big breach of light hit him, the door was closed. And in front of him were all the other students, the Super High Schoolers, '...Shit, I'm late, nobody's gonna forget this.' ''♪ Beautiful Morning'' A strong looking girl with grey hair walks up to Hinata and asks, 'Hummm, are you attending class here too?' "Oh, yeah. Though. I don't remember being told to get here..." He replied. His head leaning in his hand in thought. "Excuse me." A dainty looking girl who seemed refined, She had platinum Blonde hair and somewhat pale skin. "What are you doing?" "Nevermind Sonia-dono, I believe they are discussing the situation. Are in." A slightly obese boy with a large spike on his hair, wearing glasses that small, beady eyes could be seen through. "Oh, Okay" Sonia replied, With a slight smile "Shall we show them where everyone else is?" "We shall. But first I will introduce myself... I am the beginning and the end, I am the sky and the earth, I am the hero and the villain! You can also call me Hifumi Yamada, I don't mind." HIFUMI YAMADA; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL DOUJINSHI AUTHOR "''Oh, yes, Let me introduce myself" The girl said "My name is Sonia Nevermind, It is a pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance! May we endeavour to maintain a lasting friendship!" '''SONIA NEVERMIND; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PRINCESS' "I'm Hajime Hinata." The brown haired boy smiled. "You two have some cool talents, I guess." 'For an appearance like that, she does seem fit to be a princess.' "Um, where exactly are you the princess of?" "Novoselic, a small country with a small population. We have a very prosperous economy, the royalty is of an old lineage" Sonia said with a smile "Oh and I almost forgot, We specialise in Wine and Chocolate!" ''♪ Box 16'' "I am Sakura Oogami, it is a pleasure to meet you all." Said Sakura as she walks to Sonia holding out her hand and shaking it. SAKURA OOGAMI; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL FIGHTER "...Alright. I guess I should meet some others." Hinata mumbled, he looks around the classroom. It's going to be difficult meeting this many students. "Um, pardon me." A tiny voice. A mousey girl stepped forward, up to Hinata, wearing a green uniform-looking shirt with a black skirt. "My name is Chihiro Fujisaki..." she said, her voice almost a whisper, looking off to the left slightly out of shyness. "P-Pleased to meet you..." CHIHIRO FUJISAKI; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PROGRAMMER "Oh, if I remember... You're that little programmer girl, right? Well, I'm Hajime Hinata, and it's great to meet you." Hinata smiled, and raised his hand in imitation of a wave. Chihiro looked up, saw his wave, and uttered a sound of confusion. She then smiled softly and waved back, though her hand seemed fragile, almost like glass. Just like the rest of her. Hinata looked at Chihiro again, and at the rest of his classmates, who would he speak to next... There was a lot of students standing around, it would be hard to introduce himself to all of them, let alone remember all their names. There stood a girl who has long, silver hair that she ties up into two braids on each side of her head, with white ribbons that held together each braid, with two red ties that hold them together at the ends.. Hinata figured he'd go meet her next. "Oh, excuse me? My name is Hajime Hinata. Is that a practice sword on your back?" A practice sword... It could only be left to Hinata's imagination what that would do with her talent. She turned to him. "...Yes. It is." She looked throughly at him, looking up and down at him, identifying who she was. "Peko. Peko Pekoyama." She put her hand out, for Hinata to shake her hand. "Peko Pekoya... Alright, nice to meet you too. I'm Hajime Hinata." He shook her hand. She shook his hand back, and waved to him. "I'm going to go over there. Bye now." PEKO PEKOYAMA; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SWORDSWOMAN 'Well... Bye, then.' Hinata thought. Looking around to see a tall, muscular man, sticking out of the rest of his classmates. "Hi there. My name is Hajime Hinata..." Nidai looked down at Hinata, he could barely hear Hinata, perhaps he wasn't putting enough spirit into it. "What was your name!? Say it louder!" "H-Hajime Hinata!" Hinata was sweating, being put into a lot of pressure. "LOUDEEEEEER! PUT MORE SPIRIT INTO IT!!" With Nidai's 'spirit', this could go on for centuries to come. "HAJIME HINATA, SIR!!" Hopefully, Hinata said it loud enough this time. Nidai laughed at Hinata "Gahaha! I think that is enough for you! I am Nekomaru Nidai!" Hinata was put into thought again, 'With a body like this, Nidai could kill me. I better tread carefully around him, though it doesn't seem... That he'd want to hurt me for a reason like that'. NEKOMARU NIDAI; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL COACH Just then a girl with a punk rock look to her walks out of the group and runs to Hinata holding her hand out "Ibuki welcomes you to the school. Oh Ibuki didnt introduce herself, Ibuki Mioda's the name and rocking is her game!" said Ibuki, who was a rocker looking girl holding a guitar. IBUKI MIODA; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LIGHT MUSIC CLUB MEMBER "This is gonna be one fricking cool school year!" She screamed as she rocked out. "Yeah. I'm Hajime Hinata. Ibuki Mioda... Ibuki Mioda... N-Never mind." Standing behind Ibuki, there was a girl with long black hair, her bangs cut straight as well as the ends of her hair. She was wearing a nurse's outfit accompanied by very pale skin and a terrified face. She looked down, away from everyone. Hinata walked up to this girl, he hadn't said a thing yet. The girl looked up, saw him walking over, gasped and looked around frantically. 'He's coming over here, he's coming over here!' she thought frantically, terror sweeping over her. 'What do I do?' Hinata lifted his forearm, "Hi there..!" He smiled "...I'm Hajime Hinata." She glanced up from staring down at the floor out of terror and shyness. "M-my name's Mikan Tsumiki, and... a-and..." The girl then buried her face in her hands and burst into tears. MIKAN TSUMIKI; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL NURSE "Eh!?" Hinata was shocked, this was rather unexpected "I'm sorry... I didn't even say anything or, or do anything!!" Tsumiki looked up. "N-No, it's not you..." she said, wiping her eyes. "It's just that I get so nervous..." Her voice trailed off. She then burst into tears again. "I can't believe I-I thought of 5,000 ways to continue this conversation and I don't remember any of them!" she got out between sobs. "Wait... Five THOUSAND!? Well, of course you wouldn't remember so many ways to continue a conversation, unless you were like, a genius or something." Hinata inferred, "We're gonna be fine, you don't have to cry." Tsumiki straightened-up, drying her eyes. "Th-thank you..." she stammered. A bold voice shouted from the other side of the room, "Any students who enter the classroom now are deemed '''late and will be written up!" "I understand what you're saying but, wasn't I the last student here?" Hinata walked over to the boy in the white suit. "Yes!" He pointed, "You! Are late! This will go unspoken ''this ''time. But if I catch you turning up late you will be punished!" '''KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HALL MONITOR' "Tch." A sound came from behind Hinata. "What a waste of breath." "Eh?" Hinata turned around. "The least you could do is say who on Earth you think you are." "You don't know who I am?" The blond scoffed, "I am no one other than Byakuya Togami, of the Togami family." BYAKUYA TOGAMI; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SCION Ibuki replied after scoffing, "Phht, Ibuki thinks that Togami is too full of himself" "Well said big sister" said a little blonde girl in a Orange Kimono nomming on some gummies. "Oh? Well, he must be rich, it's probably expected." Hinata implied, of course, he agreed with Ibuki and this little girl completely. The girl snickered and looked at Hinata smiling. "He must have balls as small and as cruchy as ants" Right Big Brother.....umm....what's your name?" "Right, I'm Hajime Hinata. It's nice to meet you." '...I guess.' Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics Category:Apallo's Stories Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Pages Category:2013